


After the ‘Prank’

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marlene being angry, Nosy James Potter, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, marlene and james potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon & James Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape & Other(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 2





	After the ‘Prank’

“Sirius Black you fucking cunt!” Marlene shouted

“Marl what are you fucking shouting about?” he asked 

“Don’t act innocent Black” she snapped

“About what?” He asked

“The fucking shrieking shack, look no matter how much I hate Snape both he and Lily got hurt because of your stupid vendetta against the guy” Marlene ranted

“I didn’t know that she’d get hurt” Sirius replied, 

James Potter walked past the two who were fighting with Peter Pettigrew “Troubles in Paradise?” James asked 

“YOUR SO FUCKING SELFISH” Marlene exclaimed

“I AM NOT” Sirius shouted

“Black by name Black by fucking nature aren’t you” Marlene shouted in his face before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. 

“Alright McKinnon?” Peter asked

“Suck my cock wormtail” she said before walking off,

James opened the door “How does she know?” He asked Sirius

“I told her ages ago and obviously she’s pissed at me for Lily getting hurt” Sirius sighed

“YOU TOLD HER?” Peter shouted 

“You wouldn’t get it wormy your not madly in love with a blonde bad-girl named Marlene” Sirius said

“Now I must go apologise to her or she won’t talk to me for weeks” he added.


End file.
